Lumiere Warriors - Episode 01 / Summary
This page consists of the summary for episode 01 of ''Lumiere Warriors''. Summary The episode begins with a girl with shoulder length black hair seen sleeping in bed until the sun rises and shines on the girl’s face, causing her to slowly wake up and yawn. She then goes to mutter “I want to go back to sleep” before she realises what the time is, and she gets out of bed before getting ready for her first day at her new school, introducing herself as Hanami Sakura as she gets ready before going to eat something and leaving the house. After this happens, the opening theme (GLEAMING BRIGHT LUMIERE) plays and, when the song has finished, the title screen of the episode appears. Once the episode title fades away, Sakura can be seen quietly singing as she walks into the school gates before accidentally crashing into a blonde-haired girl, causing Sakura to fall to the ground as the blonde-haired girl turns around and makes direct but cold eye contact with the new student. Sakura then backs up, a little scared of the cold stare the girl she just bumped into is giving her before quickly standing back and quietly apologising to her, running off straight afterwards as the cold girl watches her before also making her way to her classroom. The scene then skips to Sakura standing in front of her new class, timidly introducing herself before the teacher asks the student council president, Midorika Tsubasa, to give the timid new student a tour around the school at breaktime to which Tsubasa agrees to, the teacher telling Sakura to sit next to “Mizuki Sayo-san” afterwards whom the new student instantly recognises as the girl she bumped into earlier that day before shyly going to sit next to her, rather scared. The lesson then starts after Sakura sits down. A time skip to break then occurs and Tsubasa can be seen showing Sakura around the school before the two bumps into a couple of their classmates who introduce themselves as Ayashima Akane and Mizumi Aoi. The tour then continues with Akane and Aoi asking Sakura about her hobbies while Tsubasa tries to shut the two up so she can show the new student around the school. The tour then ends and Tsubasa decides to try learning more about Sakura, so the four walk back to class and Akane asks Sakura about her family, leading Sakura to timidly tell her that her mom is newly employed at the school in addition to saying that her older sister is a rookie fashion designer while her younger sister is adopted and attending elementary school and then Tsubasa asks about Sakura’s father causing the timid girl to look down and quietly tell them that he died when she was 9 and that he was the lead singer of a famous rock band. Just as Tsubasa is about to speak, the school bell rings and the 4 make their way to class, revealing Sayo was secretly following them and she follows behind, going to class too before feeling a dark presence, causing her to stop before continuing to class. The eyecatch then plays. After the eyecatch, the scene cuts to after school where Sakura can be seen walking out of the school’s front doors and she walks towards the school gates before, once again, crashing into Sayo and falling to the ground; Sayo, again, giving her a cold stare afterwards but she decides to help her new classmate get up. After Sakura is helped back up, the shy girl goes to quietly thank Sayo but the unfriendly girl feels the dark presence once again and she turns to a tree which causes Sakura to stop trying to thank Sayo while a 5 year old looking girl walks out from behind the tree with a creepy smile while the scenery turns dark, causing Sayo to instantly recognise her and call her by the name of Elissa. Elissa then calls Sayo “Lumiere Luna” before summoning a monster called an Akumida causing Sakura to back up in fear as she contemplates running away after seeing other students including Tsubasa, Akane and Aoi running away but she sees Sayo takes a star like compact out of her pocket in addition to a purple circular charm with a silver crescent moon in the centre before inserting the charm into the compact and she shouts “Shining Lumiere Activation” before transforming into a magical warrior with a moon theme and introducing herself as “Lumiere Luna”, leading to Sakura to back away in fear once again. As the timid girl backs away but also tears up with fear, Lumiere Luna fights the monster but gets immediately hit by the monster when trying to tell Sakura to run away, causing Luna to crash into the ground. Sakura’s eyes are then seen widening, being too scared and fearful to move before seeing and hearing the 5-year-old like girl commanding the Akumida to attack the injured Luna before feeling a sense of courage in her body and she runs towards the monster and swings her arms out when she’s in front of the monster, trying to protect the hurt magical girl while also shouting at the monster to leave Luna alone. This then causes a beam of rose coloured light to shoot down from the sky and it gives her a compact like what Sayo used to transform into Lumiere Luna and a pink circular charm while a rose coloured flower is also given to her and the light disappears, Sakura now holding the two items as Lumiere Luna weakly sits up before seeing Sakura holding the compact and charm. Sakura then remembers what Sayo did and shouted before transforming, leading to her opening the compact and she slowly inserts the charm, shouting the transformation speech Sayo used afterwards, causing her to transform; introducing herself as “The Blossom Illuminated By Courage! Lumiere Rosalia!”, leaving both Elissa and Luna shocked. After this happens, Rosalia looks at her new appearance and immediately freaks out before Elissa commands the monster to attack the newly transformed Rosalia. When this happens and due to Rosalia freaking out, Luna gets up and forms a purple-silver shield using her powers, causing the flower based magical girl to calm down when she sees this. Elissa then grunts and commands the Akumida to attack again which causes Rosalia to, again, have a sense of courage and she punches the monster without thinking, sending it towards Elissa but she then protects herself. When this happens, Rosalia kicks the monster before Luna shouts at her, telling her to perform her purification attack leading to Rosalia to nod and she closes her eyes before performing “Rosalia Blossom” at the monster, purifying the monster and returning the scenery to normal. This then causes both magical girls to detransform and Elissa grunts before disappearing causing Sakura to ask Sayo about what just happened leading Sayo to telling her to follow her to hear the answer to Sakura’s question before heading home and Sakura begins to follow her, wanting to know the answer, quickly texting her mother that she’s going to Sayo’s house, calling Sayo her partner for a project until Sayo tells Sakura to hurry up, Sakura doing so after sending the text. The ending song, Kibō no Kisekizora, then plays as well as the preview for the next episode. Category:Lumiere Warriors Category:Lumiere Warriors - Episode Summaries Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Lumiere Warriors Series